Fuel cells are efficient energy devices that electrochemically derive electricity from fuel gases such as hydrogen and methanol with almost no harmful emission. There are challenges, however, faced by the industries that are trying to commercially adopt such devices. Some of the challenges include simple and economical method of manufacturing fuel cells with high energy density and reliability. Polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells are one of the most promising fuel cell types that can potentially meet the commercial challenges. Polymer electrolyte membrane fuel cells are typically made of a stack of multiple membrane electrode assemblies (MEA) separated by bipolar plates and gas flow channels. Each of the membrane electrode assemblies is made of an anode, a cathode, and a polymer electrolyte membrane sandwiched between the anode and cathode. The anode and cathode of a MEA typically comprise a catalyst and an electric conductor held together by a binder and/or an ionomer electrolyte. Conventional electrode construction methods inherently result in an excess amount of ionomer on the electrode surface that impedes gas diffusion to the catalyst in the electrode layer for electrochemical reaction. Due to its gas diffusion rate limitation, the extra amount of ionomer on the electrode surface causes significant reduction of the voltage output of a fuel cell, especially at high current density. Alternative methods of electrode construction to alleviate such problems may require additional steps and additional cost. Therefore, there is a need for a simple and inexpensive method of constructing a membrane electrode assembly and a fuel cell with low ionomer concentration on the electrode surface.